You're Not Alone
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: "Believe in us, believe in me, shine the light and see". After being unceremoniously dumped by Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes feels more alone than ever, can Ted make him see things for what they really are? One-shot because Codiase are cute. Please R&R Rated T for mentions of suicide and sex


**_You're Not Alone_**

**_Just a short little thing I wrote to Tinchy Stryder's _**_'You're Not Alone'. _

**_Summary: "Believe in us, believe in me, shine the light and see". After being unceremoniously dumped by Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes feels more alone than ever, can Ted make him see things for what they really are. One-shot because Codiase is the sex. Please R&R_**

It had happened three hours ago. After making love, Randy had said he had something to tell Cody. Cody thought that Randy was going to say that he was finally leaving Sam for him, but it was actually the over way around.

_"I just don't love you in the same way that I love her and Alanna". _Cody didn't understand, he couldn't, it just didn't make sense for someone to be so cruel as to build his hopes so high and then stomp all over his heart of hope like it was no more than a Lego building.

When he recovered from the initial emotional shock, Cody was furious.

_"You...h-how can you do this?"_ He had demanded, searching his memory for anything that he could have possibly done wrong, and finding nothing major enough to end his one-year relationship with his former Legacy stable-mate.

_"We had fun times, Cody but you didn't seriously think I'd leave Sam for you, did you?" _Randy asked, as if it were preposterous that Cody would want to grow old and grey with the man who he held in his heart, he was supposed to be there forever...

Randy was probably laughing it up right now with Ted and John, about how much of a woman Cody had been, running out of the room with tears in his eyes and not turning back until he had to slam his door and breakdown on the floor before he could reach his bed.

After that, Cody had pulled his knees to his chest, on the floor of his hotel room, and cried. And cried, and cried some more, it was truly heartbreak for the former Intercontinental Champion.

Sleep evaded Cody. He just couldn't sleep with all of the thoughts swirling around in his confused mind, thoughts of Randy, their relationship, thoughts that truly tested his sanity.

One thing, however, that didn't evade Cody, was hunger. He was extremely hungry, but he really didn't see any point in eating if he was going to live and long and single life, without anyone to hold him or to care for him. In fact, Cody hadn't eaten for 6 hours.

To make matters worse, Cody had nobody to talk to. Ted was supposedly with Randy and Layla, well, Layla was the Divas champion, she had too much success to even talk to Cody. There was nobody to comfort him and he clearly had no life to live for.

In an attempt to subdue his worries, Cody reached out to the room's mini-bar, and grabbed the first bottle of alcohol he could find...

* * *

Many bottles of alcohol later, Cody was drunk, and not a good drunk. He was a mix of depressed, fury and hopelessness, a pure recipe for disaster.

Somehow, Cody had made his way into the bathroom, despite not feeling at all queasy. Reaching out, Cody grabbed a razor. He wasn't even sure who he was sharing with, possibly John, who was also nowhere in sight, _"Why would he want to be near you?" _Cody's mind taunted, fuelling the broken-hearted man's depression and rage,_ "You're pathetic"._

"Shut up" Cody mumbled, letting out a shaky breath as fresh tears twinkled in his puffy eyes.

_"Did you seriously think Randy would choose you over Sam?"_

"Please, just stop it" Cody begged, tears now starting to spill from his eyes as he choked back the lump in his throat.

_"Nobody will ever want you Cody, you're hideous". _

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cody screamed, punching the mirror in front of him as he looked up at his broken self.

"Ahhhhh!" Cody cried, his right hand decorated in blood and shards of glass as he took the throbbing fist and held it, trying to stop the pain that was now shooting through his arm and up to his brain.

In that moment, Cody was sobered up. He now saw that he had been depressed enough to drown his sorrows, and how pathetic that actually made him.

Dipping his finger in the blood that was now dripping off of his right hand, Cody exited the bathroom, its broken mirror reflecting his image now as damaged as he was...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room next to Cody's, a distraught duo of Ted Dibiase and Layla El were sitting, both now hopeless and fearful for their friend, as he hadn't answered their calls.

"Seriously, Lay, he looked so heart-broken, his face was pale. We had no time to react because he just ran off without looking back" Ted said, his mind racing at all of the possibilities, none of them good.

"Why would Randy even do that, and right after sex, fucking bastard!" Layla said, her mind also clouded by thoughts of what Cody could be doing. She hadn't had a proper catch up with Cody for almost a week, which was rare because the two of them were usually joined at the hip.

"He certainly shouldn't have done it like that...Lay, what if...?" Ted asked, close to tears now; nobody had seen Cody for hours, the last two being Ted and John, and his mind always thought the worst in situations like this one.

"Don't even think like that, Ted! We can't..." Layla trailed off, and burst into tears at the thought of losing Cody, who was like a little brother to her.

Ted sat down next to her and hugged Cody's other best friend, both joined in their tears and worried thoughts about Cody as they cried into each other, Layla more so than Ted but Ted couldn't help it, especially with his mind plaguing him with dreadful thoughts.

The two sat, silently crying on the bed in their tight and searching embrace for a while, both consumed by guilty and disturbing thoughts.

Then, supposedly out of nowhere, from the room next to them, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a voice screeched, audibly shaken and squeaky.

"Cody? CODY!" Ted shouted, running full pelt towards the door to Layla's room in hope that Cody would let him in. Layla followed on wobbly legs, the same hope and slight fear of what they might see fogging her mind.

As soon as they were outside of the hotel room, they turned 90 degrees and fell into Cody's door, banging on it as hard as they could so that Cody could hear them. "Cody, open the door, please!" Layla begged, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"CODY! CODY!" Ted shouted over and over, not gaining any response or acknowledgement from the man who was supposedly inside. "Fuck!" Ted shouted, punching the door as hard as he could in anger and desperation. Both friends looked at the dent Ted had left in the door, simultaneously thinking the same thing.

Stepping back, Ted waited for Layla to be in a safe position and launched himself at the hotel room door. It didn't fall down straight away, but it shook and seemed to be dipping at an angle as Ted stepped back again.

Inhaling a deep breath, Ted charged at the door with all of his power and will. With a sickening thud and boom, the door fell, Ted falling to the floor with it as Layla ran past him. Ted held his arm, which he was sure was dislocated before following her in a one-armed run.

The two of them looked around the room and, seeing the light on in he bathroom, ran towards it as fast as possible. They skidded to a halt as they saw a word on the wall beside the bathroom door.

_"Alone". _

Without thinking, the two turned to the open balcony door and ran towards it.

Emerging from the heated hotel room, the duo felt the cold of the night sky creep up and seep into their skin, a shiver running down their spines.

"CODY, NO!" They both screamed, eyes wide with alarm as they saw Cody perched on the balcony's ledge, his tall frame shaking with sobs as he looked out at the world that had nothing for him.

He slowly turned his head towards the voices, not sure whom they belonged to before his eyes fell on Layla and Ted, his two best friends. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, his voice betraying an edge of fear and pain before he let out a shaky breath.

"Cody, j-just get down, okay?" Layla begged, moving a step closer to Cody, who observed her as if she were a newly discovered animal.

"Go away!" He shouted pathetically at them, turning away to sniffle and looked out at the shadows beneath him. "You guys don't want to be seen with a depressed loser like me".

Ted and Layla shared a concerned look, before they took another step towards him.

"Cody, what makes you think that you're a loser, you're beautiful hon" Layla said, her eyes not moving from Cody's equally teary ones as she spoke.

"No you don't! You'd just feel guilty if I died!" He shouted back, his voice now laced with what they could only call hopelessness and loneliness.

"Coddles, please. We love you..._I_ love you" Ted croaked out, his heart beating in his throat as he tried to fight against the fear-induced vomit rising in his throat.

"You...you do?" Cody asked, his eyes shocked and intrigued.

Ted looked towards Layla, feeling a tad embarrassed at the revelation that Cody had been so oblivious to. Layla smiled at Ted comfortingly before speaking.

"Ted's loved you from the beginning hon" She said, a small smile creeping up on her face as Cody seemed to calm down a little, he even dropped a leg down from his position on the balcony.

Cody looked between them in complete shock, his mouth wide open; he hadn't even paid any attention to Ted because he'd been so caught up on Randy. But now he saw it, in Ted's eyes, the pure love he was feeling under that gaze.

"I was going to ask you out when you told me about you and Randy that first time, it was kind of hard to deal with. But yeah, I love you Cody, and I'll be you're shoulder to lean on, even if you don't look at me in the same way" Ted said, smiling and letting out a relieved sigh as Cody jumped down from the balcony and flung himself at the two of them.

They all let out sniffs and exchanged words of relief before moving into the hotel room from the balcony.

"Oh, Cody, I was so worried about you" Layla cried, her eyes a shimmering mess as she rubbed at them before clinging to her best friend and not even thinking about letting go.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I thought Randy was going to be there for me...forever. And nobody was here, I was gonna be alone forever" Cody muttered, his eyes glossed over from fresh tears, tears of realisation of what he could have lost this time.

"You're not alone, Codes, that was in your mind. We've all experienced some heart-break and, if you wanna talk about it, then we're all ears" Ted said, his palm over Cody's a symbol of comfort for the younger man.

"I know, and I really am sorry to cause so much stress for you. But thank-you both, so much" Cody said, placing an arm around both of the people beside him and kissing them on the cheek.

"And I know you may not want to go out with me, but I'll still be here..." Ted muttered, not smiling but not dropping his head as he was just relieved that Cody was okay.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Teddy. Now that the light has been turned on in my head, I believe in us" Cody said, reaching out to Ted and placing a hand on either side of his head. Ted knew what was coming and was overcome by the butterfly feeling as Cody's lips met his in a kiss that sent a bright spark through their bodies.

"I love you guys" Cody whispered as he hugged his best friend and boyfriend to him, feeling as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He let out a breath and smiled, his eyes closed, as he thought happily about his and Ted's future.

_Keep holding, _

_You keep holding on. _

_Baby there's time to be with me..._


End file.
